Luffy Digs Robin
by 1-9 tails kyuubi
Summary: Another call for dinner time but Luffy doesn't go. A mysterious feeling sweeps him when he decides to have Robin co-write a song with him for themselves. Songfic, Artist and song inside... Light romance-


Song by Incubus, Dig

A/N) I hope the fact that this is a songfic doesn't make you want to stop reading… Oh well, I enjoyed writing and listening to this. I would prefer to listen while I read the song, ok? Anyways- see ya on the flip!

Snapping from his thoughts of entrancing music was the captain of the 'Strawhats', Monkey d Luffy when he heard the voice of his friend, Robin. He spun around, as to acknowledge her presence behind him. She gazed up at him, the prospect revealing him sitting criss-cross on the figure head of the thousand sunny.

She smiled at him, seeing the sun's leisurely departure south through the clouds casting a golden background and crisp shadow of his figure on the deck of the ship. "The food's ready, captain." She swept a bang from her forehead and it draped over her the sides of her shades.

As she was going to leave before he trampled her, he spoke to her and she turned around to him removing his hat and placing it on his lap. He dragged a hand through his black hair, "I was listening to the sea kings under our ship, and I realized that I wanted to make a song." He smiled, gesturing to his right for her to sit.

She obliged, "Do tell, what it is going to be about, Captain? I can only imagine what would deter you from you precious meal." She giggled to which he just laughed and scratched at his chin. He turned to her. "Well, actually I thought about it and all I could think about was you… Weird.." She smiled brighter, being brought onto a separate train of thought about what he just said.

In this moment, she was happy to sit with him, as it would occur normally that he would haul-ass to dinner. "That's splendid that you thought of me, Captain." He smiled again, "You can call me Luffy. We're friends, remember!" She nodded, sporting a light pink patch underneath either of her eyes.

"Will you help me write one about you? We can sing it all the time, you know?" She was astonished the amount of thought he was giving this, and it showed with excitement on his face.

"I've already got the first line," He smiled, and she returned it waiting for the next verse to open for herself.

"We all have a weakness, some of ours are easier to ident.. icate-

"Identify"

"Yeah, Identify- look me in the eye… And ask for forgiveness so we make a pact to never speak that word again, because you are my friend." He smiled, and she gave a go for herself, her voice coming out angelic to him that he wanted to grab her face for a moment but then realized how weird that would make him look.

"We all have something that digs at us.. But at least we dig each-other." She stopped and they allowed the moment of silence to sink in where the waves crashing against the ship sang their piece.

"So when weakness turns my ego up, I know you'll count on the me from yesterday-"

Luffy began again, the groove of the song catching in his most-times slow head, "If I turn into another! Dig me up from under what is covering- the better part of me!" Luffy chuckled.

They exchanged looks, giddy with a mysterious feeling, and Robin picked up with more lyric, "Sing this song- to remind me that at least we have each-other." Luffy had forgotten his normal self as the music picked up his soul and he grabbed both of Robin's hands on a mysterious instinct that overcame him.

"We all have a sickness- that cleverly attaches and multi-er-

"Multiplies?"

"Yes, Multiplies- no matter how we try… We all have someone who digs at us-"

"At least we dig each-other" Robin added, Luffy nodding.

"So when the sickness turns my ego up I know you'll act as a clever medicine-"

Robin Closed her eyes, "If I turn into another- Dig me up from under what is covering the better part of me!" She closed her eyes and the two smiled at each other, realizing that they were suspended by their foreheads.

They turned when a sound emitted from the steps down to the deck. They smiled as Brooke began playing his violin in a fashion that covered their song's track greatly. He smiled visibly and began soloing. Moments passed, and Robin had pulled Luffy up positioning themselves into a half waltz.

"Do you want to learn how to dance, Luffy?" She watched as the dumbfounded captain gulped, almost uncomfortably. But he soothed out as Brooke strummed softly, and Robin moved him for a bit of motivation. The movements flowed through him and he began mimicking what she was doing. Soon enough, they began singing softly to each-other basking in this moment of each other's bodies being pressed to one another's.

"If I turn into another! Dig me up from under what is covering the better part of me! Sing this song to remind me that we'll always have each-other!" The mysterious feeling all around, Luffy closed his eyes and began grasping at Robin's arm.

Robin snapped up from her daydream, and it revealed Luffy shaking her arm. She almost cried at what could've been a legitimate thing until Luffy spoke, "Hey Robin.. I think I want to write a song about you."

Ah-yes… This was a rather magical story for me, and I hoped you enjoyed it as well! Have yourself a wonderful day- or night? Yeah…


End file.
